Why do you Love him?
by LilithXxLuv
Summary: Grell finally gets Sebastian to himself for a night but what happens when Sebastian falls in love with him and what will William think and how will he react? Rated M just incase (I have a bit of a Dirty mind LOL) Mainly Sebastian x Grell - Some William x Grell - MPreg - Rape
1. Sebastians Choice

**A/N: This is my first Kuroshitsuji Fanfic so please be nice, also I have a lot of coursework and school stuff to do so I may not be writing my Fanfics ad much but I'll try to keep them all up to date :D**

It was a lovely quiet evening at the Phantomhive manor, Sebastian had just put Ciel to bed and was tidying up the masters' study when the windows shot open and let in a gust of wind.

"What the … Looks like the hatch on the window is broken again" Sebastian casually walked over to the open window to close them tightly shut when a pair of arms crept round his waist and pulled him backwards into a crushing hug.

"Hello Sebas – Chan" A whisper from a certain annoying reaper rung in his ear.

"Grell, get off of me" Sebastian tried to struggle out of Grell's tight grip but failed. The reaper rested his head onto the demon's shoulder, letting his long, soft, crimson hair fall onto Sebastian back.

"Why would I do that when I am very comfortable here" Grell ran his gloved hands up and down Sebastian's stomach.

"Grell if you don't want me to get William here to take you away I suggest you GET OFF" Sebastian stared at Grell with glowing red eyes full of anger, Grell looked up into his eyes and let go.

"Why do you have to be so mean? I only wanted a hug and that little brat's in bed so you have time to spare" Grell crossed his arms, pouting at the heartless demon.

"But a butlers work is never done and you see I am simply –"

"– Simply one hell of a butler, I know" Grell finished Sebastian's sentence with a slight sarcastic yet hurt tone to it. "You always say that no matter who you are talking to. Why can't you live a little, what Ciel doesn't know won't hurt him" Sebastian sighed heavily knowing that Grell was getting angry.

"Fine, I'll let you have me tonight but once it is morning I will come straight back here and you must not bother me for the rest of the week, maybe longer deal? Grell's eyes widened at the demons response. His jaw dropped while his eyes were still fixed to Sebastian "Grell … Grell are you ok?"

"Did you just say that you'll be with me all night?" Grell still couldn't believe the words that came out of Sebastian's mouth.

"Yes while my master is asleep I don't see how a few hours in your company could hurt" Sebastian gave one of his trademark smiles. Grell relaxed his body into one of his poses. "So what would you like to do first?"

"Ermm ….. Oh, well I don't really know, I wasn't expecting you'd agree to stay with me for a while and without your master ordering you to …." Grell paced round the room with his finger delicately pressed to his lip, thinking of things he could get 'his bassy' to do for him. "Well erm …. I guess we could go back to my house and have a picnic in the garden!"

"That sounds delightful … Well then shall we get going" Sebastian walked over to the window before jumping out, leaving a confused Grell behind. A few seconds later he snapped out of his trance and caught up to Sebastian, leading him to his house.

**A/N: The next few chapters may not be as short as this but it gets better :D**


	2. Picnic

**A/N: This chapter is a bit short as well but the chapters should start getting a bit longer after this …. Hopefully :D**

They finally reached Grell's house, Sebastian's eyes widened at the sight of this huge, red mansion in front of him.

"Is this your house?" Sebastian couldn't hold his surprise in.

"Ye ….. I didn't kill anyone to get this place by the way, well technically I did but that's my job, all the higher up Shinigami's have mansion, me, William and I think undertaker has one but he likes to live in his shop." Grell opened the gate to the large garden covered in red roses, he turned and gestured to Sebastian to follow him. They both reached the wooden doors, Grell placed his hand on the oak door and pushed it open "Welcome to my home"

Everything inside was covered in red, even the stairs had a red carpet. Grell closed the door behind them "Do you want some tea?" Sebastian nodded, sitting down on the leather, red sofa and admiring the room in front of him. Grell came back shortly after placing the tea in front of them on the glass coffee table. "Do you like it? … I hardly ever come here and when I do I don't stay long"

"It's very …. Red but then again it suits you very well" Sebastian glanced over at Grell, giving him a gentle smile. Grell liked Sebastian even more when he was nice and gentle. "So do you want to get the picnic ready?" Sebastian stood holding his hand out towards Grell, waiting for him to take it.

Taking Sebastian's hand, Grells face went a soft shade of red. "Erm … Well we only have a few things in to eat but since you're one hell of a butler that probably won't bother you at all" He gave Sebastian a cheeky grin and chuckled.

"Let's see what I can do" Sebastian pulled Grell up from his seat and pulled him towards the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen Grell pulled out a picnic basket with a blanket and set them down on the counter while Sebastian rummaged through the cupboards looking for something they could have. Demons and Shinigami's don't actually need to eat but Sebastian thought that they needed something to take, all he found was a fresh, half eaten loaf of bread and a jar of strawberry jam.

"Well we could always have some jam sandwiches" Sebastian got to work with the food.

"And some red wine or champagne" Sebastian turned around to see the red headed reaper holding two bottles in his hands. Sebastian let out a small giggle and went straight back to work.

A few minutes passed and the picnic basket was full of sandwiches with the exceptional case of wine.

A very enthusiastic red head grabbed the basket and the demons arm and pulled them both out the door.

They finally reached the centre of the garden. There was a small table surrounded by roses. On the table were two unlit candles with a single rose in a vase.

"Were you already expecting company?"

"What … No I always have this table out just in case of a time like this, just in case you ….. It doesn't matter, Let's eat" A look in Grell's eye's made Sebastian curious about why he had the table out and why he stopped himself from explaining.

Grell took a match from his pocket, lighting the candles carefully then setting them down next to the vase. He pulled one of the chairs out for Sebastian to sit when his hand was pushed away. Grell looked up at Sebastian who was smiling at him, he pulled the chair out and gestured for him to sit down.

"My lady, if you would sit and share this meal with me I would be honoured" Grell looked at the smiling demon with confusion on his face before sitting. He couldn't believe that the demon, who was now sitting on the opposite side of the table, referred to him as a lady.

**A/N: Awwww Sebby called Grell a lady how sweet :) I wish I had my own Grell, that would be so cool :P**


	3. Feelings

**A/N: I'm getting quite excited about this story, it's getting really interesting. I would like to dedicate this story to Ryuka32, thank you for your nice reviews and thanks for this chapter's idea, I thought it was quite a good idea :)**

They had almost finished the sandwiches had made and had just started drinking the champagne. The night air was getting colder and colder.

"Maybe we should go inside, we are going to freeze to death out here" Sebastian ate the last sandwich then started to pack everything away. Grell rose from his seat, blowing the candles out when Sebastian grabbed his hand and pulled him back towards the manor.

Hand in hand they walked slowly through the red garden. Grell, still confused by the turn of events, could feel a blush cross his face while the man he desperately wanted to be his lover held his hand.

"Sebastian" Grell never usually calls him by his full name which Sebastian found surprising, "Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden, has Bocchan ordered you to do this?" Sebastian stopped and turned to Grell who was staring at the floor. He started to feel something for Grell, something strange, something new, something that he had never felt before. Yes, it was true that Ciel had ordered Sebastian to make Grell leave them alone for the next week if that meant becoming Grell's slave for a day or two.

Grell felt betrayed, he knew Sebastian would never do anything like this without order. He was about to turn around and run as far away as possible when two arms shot round him, pulling him into a tight hug. "Grell please, don't be like this, don't cry ….. I'm sorry, I didn't think this would turn out the way it has"

"Wh … What do you mean, turned out the way it has?" The red headed reaper looked in to the cold dark eyes that were staring back at him. A warm hand gently grabbed his cold cheek, pulling him closer. The distance between them became smaller and smaller. "Seb …. Sebastian, what are you doing?"

"Grell, I don't know what's happening, I've never felt this way before …. I'm sorry... I'm so, so sorry, Bocchan did order me to do something for you, so that you wouldn't bother us for a while but being here made me realize I was wrong … Wrong to hurt you …. Wrong to turn you away …. I …." Sebastian rested their foreheads together and closed his eyes, Grell rested his hands on Sebastian's shoulders. "I …. I think …. I love you, Grell Sutcliff"

Grell gasped in surprise as a pair of lips connected with his, he was shocked and still very confused at the situation. His mind started to focus on what was happening and he relaxed into the kiss. Sebastian trailed his tongue along Grell's bottom lip asking for entrance, he knew Grell wanted this as he could feel him part his lips letting Sebastian's tongue slide in.

For a few minutes they were engrossed in a very passionate kiss. The kiss was broken when someone behind them caught their attention by clearing their throat. Both men turned see a very stern looking William. "Mr Sutcliff, I hope there is a good reason why you are here and not finishing your overtime"

Sebastian could see the anger in Will's eyes, lots of things were going through his mind. "William darling, I am just having lunch with Bassy, what's wrong with that … Are you jealous?"

"NO, of course not. You are my co-worker and a pain in the ass. I came here to get you, you need to do your paperwork and not just half of it …. And why are you with that demon? What did I say about you and him" William face was growing red with anger, his scythe in his hand ready to take action and attack.

"I know what you said but I wanted to see him, you can't punish me for that" Grell was still clinging to Sebastian either to prove a point to William or because he was afraid he would get hurt like usual.

William raised his scythe in the air ready to punish Grell but was stopped by the sight of the demon he hated stepping in front of the man he was trying to punish. "Get out of the way demon" William charged his scythe right towards Sebastian face. Grell panicked and pushed Sebastian out of the way. The scythe stopped a few inches away from his nose.

"GRELL" Sebastian ran straight towards Will, fists clenched ready to protect and defend the person he loved when the top of his arm was grabbed and pulled back. "Huh"

"Sebastian please stop … please …ple …" Grell started to go dizzy and collapsed. Both Will and Sebastian caught him before he could land on the floor.

**A/N: I think while I write this I'll probably, accidently make William an abusive person towards Grell even if I don't intend to :D**


	4. He's mine

**A/N: Thank you for reading my story, I am going to try and keep going for as long as I can until I get bored with it or I can't think of anything else to write for it.**

Grell's eyes slowly fluttered open, he could only just make out the colour red. He turned his head to see where he was, his eyesight was terrible he could hardly make anything out. He could feel he was laying on something soft, before he could get up to find his glasses he was pushed gently back by two hands.

"Don't get up you took a nasty fall" To Grell, the voice sounded so soothing, he didn't need his glasses to know it was Sebastian.

Grell closed his from the pain in his head "Sebastian, can …. Can you give me my glasses" Sebastian grabbed the red glasses from the table, placing them on the ill reapers face. "What happened?"

"Well Mr. Spears came, he tried to hurt you, I stepped in front of you but when his scythe was flying towards me, you pushed me out of the way. It just missed hitting you and then a few minutes later you suddenly fainted."

"What … Well where is he now?" Grell tried to jump off the bed to find him but a pain in his head grew worse.

"Grell please don't get up, I don't want you hurt anymore" Sebastian stopped Grell from getting up. He knew Grell was hurt and he didn't want him to be in pain anymore. He picked him up by the waist and pulled him onto his lap like a small child.

They held each other for a while until the clock chimed six. "Sebastian, do you have to go?" Grell was slowly falling to sleep in his arms.

"Yes … But I will stay until you fall asleep" Sebastian kissed Grells forehead and rocked him to sleep.

Sebastian made sure that Grell was tucked in and warm enough before he exited the room.

XXX

Sebastian made it back in time to start Ciel's morning tea. He reached the door to the kitchen when he heard voices.

"Hey guys, where did Sebastian go last night? ... It ain't like him to wonder way from the young master"

"Yeah, it's not like Mr Sebastian to do that at all … Do you have any idea where he went Mey-rin?"

"Well, I saw Mr Sebastian with that red headed man, yes I did" The three voices were very easily recognised as the three servants Bard, Finny and Mey-rin. As if on cue the two men shouted at the top of their voices.

"WHAT"

"Shhh, we don't want to walk up the young master, no we don't" Sebastian moved away from the door, he was remembering what William had said to him while they were taking Grell to his room. Sebastian fell back against the wall, he started to feel sick from the thought, and he slowly slid down to the floor. Closing his eyes he slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Start of flashback dream**

_Sebastian pulled a glove from one of his hands with his teeth and dropped it on the ground next to him. He placed his un-gloved hand on Grell's forehead. Grell was burning up really badly, Sebastian started to get worried._

"_William, do you know anything about this, about why he has this fever"_

"_No of course not and if I did don't you think I would have helped him by now"_

_Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Well known your history with Grell, I doubt you would have helped him"_

"_And what makes you care about him all of a sudden." Will glared at Sebastian._

_Sebastian rubber the back of his fingers across Grell's cheek gently. He wanted to know what was wrong with his new lover, he wanted to make sure he was perfectly fine. "That is none of your concern …. Can we not talk about this and help Grell, he is the one in need of attention"_

_William snarled before helping Sebastian lift Grell. "You carry him and I'll open the doors "_

_William walked towards the house with Sebastian carrying Grell bridal style trailing after him. After about five minutes of opening doors they reached Grell's room. Sebastian carefully placed Grell on his bed before taking his shoes off and placing them next to the door._

"_Demon, I would like to have a word with you … Outside"_

_Sebastian followed William out the door and closed it behind them._

"_What would you like to talk to me about Mr Spears?"_

"_Mr Michaelis, I don't know what you are planning but if you think you can involve Grell then you are wrong. Do not play with Grell, he is not your toy and I will not have some demon try to take him. So hear me demon, if I see you with Grell again there will be consequences" William turned to walk away before a hand grabbed his arm. He stopped and faced Sebastian again._

"_Why do you care if I am with Grell or not, it is not any of your business if we have feelings for each other or we spend time with each other …" William was about to speak. "…. But I will not stop him from his work so I will try to avoid him, however if he comes to see me then I will not hesitate to show him hospitality"_

_William eyes filled with rage, he gritted his teeth then spoke "Fine, you may stay until morning to watch over him but once it's sunrise you must leave, is that clear?"_

_Sebastian gave a nod and walked back in the room with the sleeping reaper, William turned and made his way out of the mansion._

_Grell looked so peaceful while he slept. Sebastian smiled at Grell, pulling his glasses off his face and gently lifting him to pull the chain away from his long hair._

_He moved his face closer to Grell's and kissed his warm cheek. "I love you Grell, no matter what Will tries to do to separate us"_

**End of flashback dream**

All three of the servants heard a small thud so they went to investigate. As they opened the door they saw Sebastian sat on the floor, leaning against the wall, asleep.

"Mr Sebastian" Finny ran straight to the butler's side "what's happened to him, he's not moving"

"He ain't dead is he? Finny and Mey-rin looked up at Bard then back to Sebastian. Finny shook his arm lighting to wake him up.

"Ermm, Mr Sebastian" They all waited for a response when Sebastian groaned and moved his hand to the opposite side.

"Thank god, he's alive" Mey0rin was jumping for joy.

"Maybe we should take him to his room"

Finny nodded. He and Bard put each of Sebastian arms around their necks and dragged him to his room.

**A/N: this is actually chapter 4 and 5 mixed into one as chapter 4 was so short … Whoops … Oh well at least this one is longer than the other :)**


	5. The temporary butler

**A/N: Sorry guys, it's been a while, I haven't been able to carry this story on … I have been really busy so here you go guys the next chapter**

Sebastian woke up a few hours later not realizing what time it was. He knew he was in his room, he just couldn't remember what happened. All he could remember was what had happened between him and Grell and the argument he had with William.

"Damn it my head" he raised his hand to his head, he was now burning up. He sat up in his bed until the realization hit him, he was still in bed, he had not woke the master or made his tea. He quickly jumped out of bed grabbing all his clothes he needed and putting them on.

Sebastian made his way down the servant's quarters to find where his master was when a young girl's face appeared from around the corner.

"Good morning Mr Sebastian. Are you feeling any better?" Mey-rin was (to Sebastian) acting suspiciously.

"Ah Mey-rin good morning, I feel a lot better thank you … Where is the young master"

"He has been taken care of, someone came in this morning about an hour after you returned looking for you and he agreed to help the young master yes he did, he is very good at it as well"

Sebastian looked surprised when a thought crossed his mind of who it might be. Sebastian started getting angry, hopefully it wasn't Claude. "Oh, well could you please take me to the young master and our visitor"

"Of course" Mey-rin turned skipping down the corridor with a rather frustrated Sebastian behind her.

They reached the dining room where Ciel was eating a biscuit and drinking his favourite earl grey tea.

"Here we are" Mey-rin opened the doors enthusiastically and everyone on the room stared right at them. Ciel gave Sebastian an angry look then broke the silence.

"Sebastian, where have you been? Thanks to your absence a certain someone annoyed me and then agreed to help me and for one thing I didn't realize he made such great tea"

Sebastian's eyes searched round the room to see who the mysterious visitor was but could not find anything out of the ordinary. "That is excellent young master … I apologise for not doing my duties but I seemed to have developed a fever earlier"

Ciel gave a look of confusion, he knew demons did not get fevers or become ill as easily as humans but he just looked away. "Well I hope it does not affect your normal day duties"

Sebastian raised his hand to where his heart was and bowed. "Of course not my lord"

All of a sudden a loud crash was heard. Everyone turned to face the door. "OW" The door slowly opened revealing a red head and a pile of paper on the floor. "I think the paper you asked me to get was a little too heavy for me"

Sebastian's lips grew into a small smile when he saw Grell in front of him. He approached the reaper and held out his hand to help him up. "Do you need any help there my dearest Grell?"

Grells cheeks grew a shade of pink. He nodded and grabbed the butler's hand. "Thank you Sebby dear" Sebastian pulled him up from the floor then quickly started to gather up the papers that were scattered all over the floor.

After Sebastian had picked up all the paper, he placed them on the table next to Ciel. "If it would be ok with you master, I would like to have a word with our visitor ... Alone outside" Ciel nodded and the two men made their way out the door before closing it behind them. Ciel, Mey-rin, Finny and Bard all ran straight to the door, pressing their ears against it, trying to listen to what was happening.

"Grell, what are you doing here I thought you were feeling ill" Sebastian walked towards his lover and hugged him.

"Well after you left I woke up again but I felt a bit better and then I remembered something I was going to give to you to give to Ciel, so I came here and he was complaining that you did not wake him so I offered to help until you showed up"

"Oh, well thank you for looking after my master for me … May I ask what did you give to Ciel?" Sebastian lifted Grell's head to look at him.

"I found an old cane in the attic and I thought it would be perfect for Ciel so I had to bring it round for him" Grell jumped up and down, smiling like a crazy person (which he is).

"Don't you have work to do?" Sebastian held one of Grell's hands while his other arm was slithered around his waist pulling him closer.

"Yeah but I wanted to see you as well, when I saw you had left I felt lonely and I started to miss you" Grells smile started to fade. Sebastian moved his hand out of Grell's and cupped his chin lifting his head closer to his own. "I love you Sebastian" Grell stood on his tip-toes connecting their lips together.

Sebastian broke the kiss keeping their forehead's touching. "I love you too Grell and I always will" Sebastian connected their lips together again this time in a more heated kiss.

Ciel's eyes widened when he heard Sebastian say them words to the man he hated so much. He slowly and carefully opened the door to see what was going on when he saw his butler and the red idiot kissing passionately in the hallway.

He fully opened the door "What the hell is going on here, I thought I told you to try and get rid of him by any means necessary" Ciel's loud voice broke the kiss once more and both men, still in each other's arms, looked down at the young boy standing in the door way, Mey-rin kneeling behind him with blood pouring out of her nose while Finny and Bard were trying to find something else to be distracted by.

"I think I better go before Will finds out I'm not doing my work, bye bye everyone and I might see you later Sebby, if that's ok"

"Of course darling" Sebastian gave Grell a quick peck on the lips before the red head ran out of the manor.

"Well, I'm waiting, what happened with Grell? Why hasn't he left us alone like I ordered you to make him do?" Ciel tapped his foot on the floor frantically.

"Well while Grell was here last night I made him a deal, if I do whatever he says then he would leave us alone for the rest of the week …"

"Yes so why is he still bothering us?"

"That's the thing, while I was at his house he acted really different, he didn't act all flamboyant and stupid as he usually does, he was acting really nice and we got talking and I … I think I … " A long pause caused everyone's suspicions to grow even more "Fell in love with Grell Sutcliff"

"Wait a minute, you mean to tell me that the man you despise, the man who fooled us all with the butler, Jack the ripper is now your lover" Sebastian nodded, Ciel's jaw dropped "I really don't know what's going on in my life anymore, how could you fall in love with that idiot"

"He is not an idiot, he is kind and sweet and nothing what I thought he was" The candles started to flicker as Sebastian got angrier at every word Ciel said about Grell. Sebastian's eyes started to glow a dark red, a purpely black mist was forming behind him when the lights came back on and the darkness was lifted. A loud knock at the door interrupted them, Sebastian straightened himself out and walked towards the front doors of the manor. He opened one of the doors slightly and peered out.

Ciel stood at the top of the stairs watching his butler talk to the visitor, he turned around to walk back to his study when …

"CIIIEEELLLLL" A loud screech was heard throughout the mansion. Ciel stopped dead in his tracks when he was tackled to the floor from behind.

"Lizzy, what are you doing here?" Lizzy squeezed him tightly.

"I'm here to see you silly" Her grip on him loosened and her voice turned a bit less happy "And also my mother's here to see you, but don't worry I told her not to be too hard on you. Oh yeah before I forget she told me to ask you if you would mind giving Sebastian a few days off while she's with you, she doesn't want him interrupting while we spend more time together" A cute little girly smile appeared on the girls face.

Ciel sat up "What … No I can't do that he is my personal butler and he must be with me at all times I can't …"

Lizzy stood up holding out her hands for him to grab "Don't worry mother has brought over a butler from our estate to help you while we're here …. Please Ciel" Lizzy tried to persuade Ciel with her puppy dog eyes, they never worked but Ciel didn't want to start an argument.

Ciel pulled himself up from the floor and rolled his eyes "Fine, I'll tell Sebastian he can take the rest of the week off is that ok?"

Lizzy jumped up and down in the air pulling Ciel's arms with her. "YEY, thank you that will be enough time"

**A/N: The next chapter may be either up soon or it may take a while, I have already wrote it but I've been really busy :) **


	6. His butler: Time off

**A/N: Again I had to put two chapters in on because the first one was so short but I've had loads of time last week to write my Fanfic and I only got round to it last night and today GGGRRRR oh well at least I got some juicy stuff written :D bet all you fan girls out there can't wait to read that.**

An hour or two later after Lizzy and her mother were shown to their rooms and the servants were told about the changes that would probably happen in the week, Ciel finally got a few minutes to talk to his butler.

"Sebastian, I need to talk to you about something" Ciel sat at his desk in his study.

"Yes my lord"

"It's about Lizzy's mother, she has asked me if I could possibly give you a few days off while she talks to me and lets Lizzy spend time with me" Ciel took a sip of his tea "I am giving you the week off, you may do whatever you want … Oh and if you do decide to see that red idiot please keep him away from the mansion, I really don't want to deal with him and auntie Frances"

"Of course my lord, and I will make sure that I make up for the time lost from my absence when I return" and with that the butler was gone, Ciel let out a rather loud sigh before dropping his head into his arms on his desk.

XXX

Sebastian was walking through the streets of London trying to find something to do for a while when he heard a familiar voice

"Oh these bloody shoes keep breaking, I really need to get some better ones" Sebastian ran straight to where the voice was when he came to an alley way. The flamboyant red head was sat on a big wooden box fixing his shoe.

"I thought I recognised your voice" Sebastian jumped from the end of the alley way and landed on the crate next to Grell "What have you done now?"

"Oh Sebby I was just going to where my next collection was and my heel snapped and now I can't fix it. These are my brand new shoes, why does this always happen to me" Grell picked up his shoe and threw it to the wall. Sebastian looked at him and sighed.

"Come on, I'll help you even without shoes" Sebastian picked up the discarded shoe and placed it in his pocket. "Where is your next reap?"

"Ermm … Lets see … Ah just round the corner near undertakers shop, hey maybe we could pop in for a visit after as that is my last one today" Grell gave a little squeak when Sebastian picked him up bridal style and ran towards his destination.

They landed on a rooftop close to where the next victim was going to die. Sebastian put Grell down and sat next to him waiting.

"So, how come you're allowed out? Won't Ciel do something stupid without you?"

"Hopefully not, his aunt is there to keep an eye on him and Lizzy so I have been given the week off and I thought I could spend it with you to get to know you a bit better" Sebastian grabbed Grells held and moved closer to him.

"Really, oh Bassy, well we can spend as much time together as we want" He rested his head Sebastian's shoulder and squeezed his hand tighter. He looked up and Sebastian who was watching the people on the street and sighed, letting go of his hand. "Are you sure you want to do this Sebastian, I mean because you never liked me before and I'm the same person you hated"

Sebastian looked at him confused "Why are you saying that? Isn't this what you've always wanted?" Grell nodded "I know I used to hurt you and I never liked you but when I spent that short time with you, I saw a different side of you, a side I like … I want to get to know you better so I can learn to love you no matter how you act" Grell smiled, jumping on Sebastian.

A crash made both Sebastian and Grell jump, a carriage had hit someone. Grell stood up and got out his death scythe "Duty calls, one second darling I'll be right back" He jumped from the rooftop and landed barefoot next to a young man lying on the floor covered in blood. "Sorry dear this isn't your lucky day" He revved his chainsaw and smashed it down into the boy's chest, his cinematic record flying everywhere.

Grell had finished his last soul reap of the day and was getting a bit tired. He and Sebastian were heading back to Grell's house to get him some new shoes before he went back to the Shinigami realm to fill out the paper work. Grell was being carried bridal style by Sebastian while he was running through the streets of London.

They reached the front door of the mansion and a s soon as Grell was put down he ran straight in to find another pair of shoes.

"I know there here somewhere" Grell looked under the chairs, on the cabinets and in the other rooms but he couldn't find them.

Sebastian walked up behind him and grabbed his waist, pulling him closer. "Are these them?" He waved a pair of red high heeled ankle boot in front of the read heads face.

"Thank you" He turned to grab them when a pair of lips crashed into his. He tensed for a moment then relaxed, wrapping his arms around Sebastian neck making the kiss deeper.

"Mmm S-Sebastian, I need to go I don't want more overtime from Will" Sebastian smiled then let go of Grell.

"Ok, can I stay here until you get back?"

"Of course you can, make yourself at home" Grell gave Sebastian one last kiss, put his shoes on then ran out the door.

Sebastian turned around to face the rest of the room "Let's find something to do"

**A/N: Please leave a review and maybe if you're nice favourite the story and me :D**


	7. His little Kitty Cat

**A/N: There will be some sexy stuff in this chapter (Just a warning) but I also may add something weird inside this as well … I feel really hyper and I am drunk on energy drink (Mainly Monster) :)**

Grell was sat at his desk, rushing through his paperwork; he wanted to get home as soon as possible.

"Done" He grabbed all his paperwork and rushed out of the room. Walking down the corridor towards Will's office, Grell was getting lots of looks. Everyone in the dispatch couldn't believe that the infamous Grell Sutcliff, the person who never gets his work done and tries to flirt with everyone, actually was walking to will's office with finished work in his arms.

He burst through Will's office door and dropped the pile of papers in front of Will, Will jumped.

"Done, can I go home now?" Will looked surprised to see Grell's work finished and not by someone else.

"Sutcliff … You, You've actually done your work" Will stood turning his expression back to the usual cold, emotionless look. "Next time Sutcliff, please knock before entering my office like I have told you before"

"But William darling, then you'll know when I'm here, it's not much of a surprise then" Grell placed his hands on his hips and leaned to one side "Anyway, I was wondering if I could go home now"

"Why are you so eager to get home" Will didn't give Grell any eye contact and started to sort the papers.

"No reason, I just want to go home" Will looked at him with a suspicious look in his eye.

"It wouldn't have anything to do with that demon would it?"

"Why do you hate him so much and no it doesn't OK" Grell crossed his arms looking right into Will's eye. Will couldn't be bothered to argue with him so he waved his hand towards the door as a signal for the other get out.

The red head turned and stormed out, slamming the door behind him. He raced home as fast as he could , not bothering to watch where he was going. He reached the doors of his manor, running straight into them. The doors swung open and Grell fell face first into his home.

He pushed himself up from the floor, blinking while his eyes adjusted to the dim light. "Huh, Se – Sebastian, are you here?" Dozens of candles leading up the stairs were placed in a line with rose petals around them. "Bassy, what's going on?"

"Follow the candles" A soft voice came from further inside the manor. Grell removed his coat, throwing it on the sofa then he walked in the direction he was shown.

He arrived outside his bedroom door. "Sebby are you in there?"

"Yes, but before you can see me come in and get changed, I've laid something out on the bed for you" Grell opened the door and walked in to a candle covered room. He walked over to the clothes that were carefully spread out across the bed and quickly put them on.

He put the final accessory on and looked in the mirror. He was wearing a tight, black strapless crop top with black short shorts that had a dangly tail at the back, knee high boots and cute, black, pointy cat ears. "OK, I'm ready, will you come out now?"

"Do you really want me to come out, my little pussy cat" the nickname gave Grell shivers.

Grell sat on the bed like a cat and scratched at his cat ears. "Meoww, aww please come out, little kitty cat is getting lonely … Purrr"

Sebastian chuckled before setting one foot out from the shadowed corner. "If my little kitty insists" He stepped out of the shadows completely, wearing nothing but a pair of tight trousers that showed the shape of his muscular legs, a tie and his white gloves. "Oh dear, it looks like this cute little cat has no owner…. Can I keep you?"

Grell crawled off the bed still on his hands and knees. He crawled seductively over to Sebastian and started stroking his cheek against his leg. "Meeeooowww"

The demon stroked the reapers back, following his spine. He moved his hand down the man's leg, he squeezed the inside of the red heads leg causing him to gasp and arch his back. "You're a good little kitty aren't you" Sebastian picked Grell up like a cat and moved towards the bed.

He placed the man down on his back and climbed on top of him. "So, do you want to make me yours, make me your cute, little pussy cat?"

Sebastian grinned "I have a good way to make you my property" The butler pulled both gloves off with his teeth and threw them across the room. "Will my kitty like this?" Grell nodded "Good because I'm not holding back" Grell's eyes widened then he gasped in pleasure as Sebastian kissed his next and slid his hand inside the tight shorts.

"Aah, Se-Sebas – Ch-Chan"

**A/N: What the hell happened here … I really don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this.**

_**Grell**_**: Well I liked it a lot**

_**Sebastian**_**: I don't know if I was drunk on Catnip Tequila or what … but I must admit I think I liked this chapter quite a bit**

_**Ciel**_**: WHAT DID I JUST READ, PLEASE SOMEONE PUT ME OUT OF MY SUFFERING**

_**Me**_**: Hey, don't be so mean Grell likes it and so does Sebby, why can't you?**

_**Undertaker**_**: Hehehehe, well my dears I liked this very much**

_**Me, Grell, Sebastian and Ciel**_**: UNDERTAKER**

_**Undertaker**_**: What, kehehehe, William read it as well**

_**William**_**: SUTCLIFF, what is the meaning of this I demand and explanation, you have more overtime and I will also be taking your scythe away and don't think I'll go easy on you now …**

_**Me**_**: OK … away from the madness, please review and favourite my story or William might take Grell away from Sebastian and they won't be able to make more YAOI ! :)**


End file.
